


Нестандарты

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel), Moonborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Lucifer (Heaven's Secret), Female Max Fall (Moonborn), Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Не забывай, что с недавних пор в твоей жизни присутствует ещё и семья"
Relationships: Lucifer/Malbonte, Victor Van Art/Max Fall





	1. Косички

— Ну, не туда, Ван Арт! — Макс едва ли не подскочила на месте, в третий раз испортив процесс. И ведь сама предложила Виктору столь экзотический способ сближения, посчитав кафе, клубы и прогулки в парках чересчур банальными для их нестандартного союза.

Виктор стиснул зубы, напоминая себе, что обещал сохранять спокойствие даже рядом с этой своенравной волчицей, по какой-то ошибке ставшей его ~~занозой в заднице~~ возлюбленной.

— Знаешь, когда я в последний раз этим занимался?

— Судя по твоим неуклюжим рукам — никогда.

Деревянная расчёска в его ладони с треском сломалась. Макс обернулась с мимолётной тревогой, которая быстро сменилась сардонической улыбкой.

— Аккуратнее, а то ещё кони двинешь от микро-осиновых кольев, клыкастенький мой. Включи видеогайд на телефоне и попробуй снова.

С ворчливым вздохом Виктор потянулся за гаджетом, а затем перевёл взгляд на распущенные светлые волосы возлюбленной. Лучше бы Макс в честь первого месяца их отношений пожелала поход в самый дорогой ресторан города, десяток колец с бриллиантами и яхту со своим именем, чем заплетание косичек посреди гостиной.


	2. Рукопись

Он осторожно сжал её ладонь, покоившуюся на его плече, но от рукописи не отвлёкся. Этот диалект демонического Люция знала лучше, но ему было важно разобраться самому с информацией, заключённой в старинном потёртом свитке. Главный секрет Небес был раскрыт, однако Преисподняя хранила в себе не меньше зловещих тайн. Как повелитель, он был обязан положить конец каждой недосказанности и загадке, терзавшей их мир на протяжении веков.

— Любопытно, — Люция, хмыкнув, закусила губу, пробегая взглядом по строкам в середине текста.

— Я, кажется, просил тебя не подсказывать, — хватка на ладони раздражённо усилилась.

— А я просила не засиживаться допоздна с бумажками. Маль, даже тебе не под силу изучить тут всё в краткие сроки, — она обвела взглядом многочисленные стопки книг и несколько сотен сваленных в кучу свитков, — оставь оголтелый трудоголизм ангелочкам.

Он ощутимо напрягся при упоминании белокрылых. Люция высвободила ладонь и направилась к двери, но, приоткрыв её, остановилась, стиснув пальцами позолоченную ручку причудливой формы.

— Не забывай, что с недавних пор в твоей жизни помимо рукописей, написанных мудрецами-старпёрами всех мастей, присутствует ещё и семья. Скоро наш сын перестанет тебя узнавать. И ты его, видимо, тоже.

— Вчера он сказал при мне первое слово.

— Он научился говорить три месяца назад.

Чёрные глаза вновь сосредоточились на рукописи. Дверь закрылась с разочарованным, но тихим хлопком. Алые глаза застелила пелена слёз.


End file.
